


We know the devil

by AirSteps



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: I played this game and can't stop thinking about it so I wrote some poetry about it
Relationships: Jupiter & Neptune & Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Kudos: 10





	We know the devil

_" this is the new touch,  
the feeling of fingers pushing  
painlessly through our skin,  
the feeling of the muscle and fat,  
the weight of it,  
the intention: its forever,  
its a first kiss, it's a love story.  
And oh, how beautiful it is"_

We know,  
We know the devil  
and the devil is inside  
Nature doesn't care about   
Humans or the devil.

I want to be touched.  
I want to be hurt,  
I want to touch and   
Hold and hurt like you do

Stars are what we're made of   
Echoes of the void in   
Liminal space   
See you, see he(r), see me

See the devil   
The sirens inside us   
The water around us   
The eyes searching for the light   
That doesn't exist 

We know,  
We know the devil   
And the devil knows us 

Our halo bones   
like a moth   
flapping it's wings,   
I can feel fingers  
on my face and my arms  
and everywhere

We are consumed  
But not broken

Because we know   
We know the devil   
And the devil?   
The devil knows us 


End file.
